Mine Would Be You
by Mrs.KatnissEverdeen-Odair
Summary: Just a one shot about Blake Shelton's song "Mine Would Be You" starring Fred and Hermione, rated M for character death


I don't own the song, the characters or anything else that is recognizable. It all belongs to the various legal owners.

**AN: I will be continuing my other story just haven't been very inspired but I kept getting this idea stuck in my head whenever I heard this song. This one shot wrote itself in a very demanding way. **

**Mine Would Be You- Blake Shelton**

_What's your all-time high, your good as it gets?_

_Your hands out best ever make-up sex?_

He could remember trailing his hands over her body, holding her close and pressing kisses along her face. He could remember as he apologized as he went.

_What's your guilty pleasure, your old go-to? _

_Well, if you asked me, mine would be you_

No matter how many times they fought he always ended up going back to her, he loved everything about her. How her eyes twinkled as she laughed or how her nose scrunched up when she was reading a book. Many it was the way her hair crackled when she was angry or how she was so protective of what was right that made him love her the most.

_What's your worst hangover, your best night yet? _

_Your ninety proof, your Marlboro Red?_

_The best damn thing you lucked into? _

He couldn't believe it sometimes to think the brightest witch of their age loved him, one half of the Weasley twins. The hot headed one who took things past slightly too far. He looked at her in wonder sometimes when she was asleep thanking Merlin that she was his.

_Well, that's easy, girl, mine would be you_

_Mine would be you, sun kissed shining, back road flying, _

_Singing like crazy fools, making up our own words, laughing till it hurts_

_Baby, if I had to choose, my best day ever, my finest hour, my wildest dream come true_

_Mine would be you_

He loved her laugh, how her skin shinned in the sun. Late night broom rides where she would bury her head in the shoulder and cling to him. He remembers making up songs and playfully singing to her as she tried studying. She was the best part of him; she saw the differences between him and his twin. She was one of the few who actually believed in him and he wanted to be better for her because of it.

_What's your double dare, your go all in?_

_The craziest thing you ever did?_

He remembers daring her to swim in the Black Lake naked late at night, the water had been freezing but he couldn't feel it, he had been too focused on her. He was surprised when she had pulled him fully clothed into the lake before they proceeded to strip each other.

_Plain as your name in this tattoo_

_Look on my arm, mine would be you_

He remembers when he got a tattoo of her name with her otter patronus swimming around it. His mum had almost killed him and so had she. But after a few hours she had calmed down and it turned out she loved it.

_Mine would be you, sun kissed shining, back road flying, _

_Singing like crazy fools, making up our own words, laughing till it hurts_

_Baby, if I had to choose, my best day ever, my finest hour, my wildest dream come true_

_Mine would be you_

He remembers his brother's wedding, spinning her around all night. A few weeks ago when she had arrived he had asked her to marry him and she had jumped him in happiness. They decided to keep it quiet until after the wedding only telling his immediate family and Harry. He remembers kissing her as she left with Harry and Ron to finish what Dumbledore started as death eaters showed up.

_What's the greatest chapter in your book?_

_Are there pages where it hurts to look?_

_What's the one regret you can't work through?_

He loved her with everything he had, when she had shown up at Bill's he had dropped everything and went to her. She had been hurt and he didn't leave her side for almost two days. When she told him she was pregnant he couldn't have been happier. Even with the terrible timing he couldn't regret their child, their child he thought over and over again as he kissed her stomach while she giggled at his antics.

_You got it baby, mine would be you_

_Yeah, you got it baby, mine would be you_

_Mine would be you, tail-lights fading, daylight breaking, standing there like a fool_

_When I shoulda been running, yelling out something, _

_To make you wanna hold on to the best love ever_

_Girl, can you tell me the one thing you'd rather die than lose? _

He remembers the Final Battle, he remembers her screaming at him, for him he wasn't quite sure at the time. He remembers the tears flowing down her checks and how he had tried to wipe them but they just kept falling. He remembers her broken sobs for him not to leave her. Not to leave their baby.

_Cause mine would be you_

_Mine would be you_

But that's what he did a few seconds later as he took his last breath before his eyes shut. Their child was beautiful he though as he watched her give birth, his sister and mother at her side. No one would ever know he was there though, and that was the only thing he regretted.


End file.
